In recent, as people consider functions and esthetic elements of a curtain to be important, a roman shade with a beautifully folded shape has become popular. Since the roman shade basically forms a plurality of layers as a curtain portion ascends while being folded, the roman shade has a beautiful appearance.
The roman shade according to the related art is disclosed in ‘Patent Document (KR 10-1153854 B1, Jun. 18, 2012). Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the roman shade according to the related art is configured of a fabric 3, rings 4, and a cord 5. The fabric 3 is woven by intersecting warps 1 with wefts 2. Among them, some of the wefts 2 do not intersect the warps 1, and thus the rings 4 are formed. The warps 1 do not intersect some of the wefts 2 while the warps 1 intersect the wefts 2 by passing through between the wefts 2, such that the wefts 2 of a portion through which the warps 1 do not pass are collected to form the rings 4, and the cord 5 passes through the rings 4.
However, the roman shade according to the related art needs to separately form the rings 4 so as to connect the cord 5 to the fabric 3. To this end, some of the wefts 2 need not separately intersect the warps 1, which may lead to a complicated weaving process.
Further, since some of the wefts 2 do not intersect the warps 1 in order to form the ring 4, the durability of the corresponding portion may be weakened.
Further, the cord 5 is generally made of a transparent, thin, and hard material so as not to be seen well in the appearance even though the cord 5 is exposed to the outside. In this case, owing to the structure in which the cord 5 is exposed to the outside, accidents that the cord 5 is wound around a child's hand or neck while playing may occur.